Chicken Noodle Soup & Orange Juice
by ryoubakura98
Summary: Ryou catches a bad cold and is sent home from school early. Bakura is trying to take care of him, but its not all that easy. No yaoi *as much of a fan of yaoi I am* One shot.


_**What do you get when you're at home alone babysitting a sleeping baby, have a cold, and have a three day weekend? This! It's just a one shot, poor Ryou has a cold, and Bakura tries to take care of him, but things don't go so well *I can tell I'm sick, it took me like literally a minute to remember how to spell 'tries' and I just did it again trying to spell it then!*. Oh, and to all my readers, your favorite author made a Facebook profile! Just look up 'Florence Bakura' and on there I will post fan art I made, updates on my stories, and other things like that! Anywho, I'm just babbling, enjoy!**_

"Cough, cough!"

"Hm?" Bakura exclaimed when he heard someone coughing there lungs up. "Ryou? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Cough! I think I'm coming down with something." Ryou said with a strained voice, because it was sore.

"Well, you can't go to school, you sound awful." Bakura said, leading Ryou to the couch to lie down. But Ryou just shot back up.

"Cough! No, I have to go! I've never missed a day of school, ever!" The yelling caused his voice to crack and he started having a coughing fit.

"You have to rest Ryou. You're sick!"

"Just let me go, I can come back in an hour! All I have to do is show up." Ryou said, grabbing his backpack and leaving out the door.

"Huh, he is so weak, but so stubborn." Bakura said to himself as he watched Ryou leave.

*With Ryou, at school*

"Cough! Cough! Achoo!"

"Wow, Ryou. Ya sound horrible." Joey said to the coughing and sneezing Brit.

"I think I've caught a bad cold." He said, sounding strained and stuffy.

"Then, why did you come to school? You should have stayed at home with Bakura and rested." Yugi said, concerned.

"It ok Yugi, I'll be fi-" Ryou broke out into another coughing fit again.

"Ryou, you have to go home and get some rest. I'll take you to the nurse if you like?" Tea asked. Ryou just shook his head, his throat to sore to speak.

"Dude, you gotta go home." Tristan said, grabbing Ryou's arm. Ryou just ripped his arm away.

"No! I'm trying my best to keep my perfect attendance record! I can go home later in the day!" He said, his voice weak, but loud and cracking.

"Huh, so stubborn. Fine, but I'm taking you to the nurse third period so you can go home." Yugi said walking to his seat when the bell started ringing.

But, Ryou didn't last till third period. After his first period teacher took attendance and started the lesson, Ryou began, yet again, having a coughing fit. She wrote him a pass to the nurse and he was picked up by Bakura.

"That was faster than I thought it would take. I would have thought you would stay until at least lunch." Bakura said, driving the car back to there apartment.

"I was going to stay until third period, but the teacher sent me when I started coughing like mad." Ryou said in a low, scratchy voice.

"Heh, you sound worse then you did this morning." Bakura chuckled.

"Shut up!" Ryou squeaked and coughed once.

"What ever. We're home anyway. Now go upstairs and lay down."

"Can you please make me some orange juice? The oranges are in the cabinet above the sink, and the juicer in bellow the oven. Please?" Ryou asked as they walked up the stairs to the apartment they shared.

"Um, sure I guess so." Bakura said, putting his key into the lock and turning it. When they walked in, Ryou went to his room to lay down and take a nap, while Bakura went into the kitchen to find what he needed. 'Oranges, check! Juicer, check! The slightest clue of what I'm doing, um-no check.' Bakura thought to himself as he starred at the objects in front of him in deep concentration. He figured the first thing he would have to do is cut the orange in half, because he saw Ryou only using half an orange when making orange juice. So he grabbed a knife and cut the first one on half, which was a breeze. But, when he went to cut the second, he missed by a little and got his finger.

"Ow! Stupid knife!" He yelled at the pointy object covered with his finger blood. He licked the knife clean of his blood before continuing with what he was doing. But when he picked up the slightly cut through orange, some of the citrus juice dripped into his cut, causing it to sting really bad. "AH! Stupid freaking orange!" He yelled throwing the orange down on the counter and going to suck on his finger to clean it of the stinging liquid.

Before he continued cutting he got a band aid for his finger.

About ten minutes later me managed to cut five oranges, ten halves. Now he just had to figure out how to juice them. He looked at the juicer, he never used it, or ever really bothered learning how because Ryou was the only one who drank orange juice. Bakura thought it was gross. He picked it up and starred at it for a good six minutes before putting it back down and deciding to just wing it. 'I have ten slices. If I screw up, I'll have plenty more.' he thought to himself as he stuck the flat side of the orange over the pointy end.

He pushed down on it and saw the juices from inside the orange fruit gush down into a container. "Yes!" He cheered after figuring it out. When the liquid stopped, he tried twisting the orange to see if more came out, and that did happen.

After finally juicing the ten orange slices, he poured the last of the orange liquid into a plastic cup. He made his way up to Ryou's room. He knocked on the door. When he heard no answer he figured he was asleep and walked in. He was reading a book in bed. When he heard Bakura walk in, he dropped his book down and smiled at him.

"That took a while." Ryou said, sounding all stuffed up.

"Well, I've never done this before. I'm lucky I didn't cut my finger off." Bakura said, looking at his finger he sliced with the knife. Ryou laughed.

"Its not that hard. Now can I have it please?" He asked holding his hand out. Bakura walked over and gave him the cup.

"Anything else?" Bakura asked.

"Maybe some chicken noodle soup?" Ryou said, coughing a little after. "It helps the throat." He said stroking his neck.

"Ok." Bakura said, walking back down towards the kitchen. 'Chicken soup shouldn't be to much of a stretch from orange juice.' Bakura thought as he opened the cabinet to get a can of soup out of it. He had made chicken soup one other time before, but Ryou did most of the cooking while he did all the fetching. But he sort of remembered how. 'Open can, pour out contents, put in the microwave for-' Bakura drew a blank. How long did Ryou cook the noodles for? He figured the can would tell him.

"Hey can, how long do I cook your insides?" He asked the can. When he heard no answer, he asked again louder. "HEY CAN, HOW LONG DO I COOK YOUR INSIDES?" No answer again. "TELL ME CAN! OR YOU WILL BE SENT TO THE SHADO-"

"Bakura, what the heck are you yelling at?" Ryou asked quietly from the doorway to the kitchen.

"This bloody can won't tell me how long to cook it!" Bakura yelled back at Ryou shacking the can violently.

"Um-Bakura. Cans are inanimate objects, they don't speak. When I said, the can will tell me, I meant by reading the instructions on the side of the can. Five to seven minutes." Ryou told Bakura before walking back to bed.

"Oh, right! I knew that!" Bakura yelled after Ryou. He put the bowl of soup in the microwave for six minutes and went to bring it to Ryou. Ryou was doing the same thing he was doing last time Bakura walked in, reading.

"Here is your soup!" He called across the room, making Ryou jump and squealed slightly.

"Bakura! You scared me!" Ryou squeaked regaining himself. Bakura walked up to him and gave him the soup and was about to leave when he heard Ryou call him.

"Um, Bakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I get a spoon please?"

"Oh, right, spoon. Got it." Bakura said, running downstairs to get him a spoon from the kitchen and bring it all the way back upstairs.

"Thank you. Eating soup is much easier with a spoon, maybe even a fork." Ryou joked and started eating his soup. Bakura just hung around with Ryou, knowing it wouldn't take him to long because he could eat fast. And he was right. After only twelve minutes, Ryou managed to down his entire bowl of soup. It was eight o clock when Bakura checked the clock in the kitchen after bringing down an empty cup and bowl.

He walked back up to Ryou's room and peered in. When he saw Ryou still awake and again reading, he spoke up. "You should really get some sleep. And tomorrow is Saturday, so feel free to sleep in."

"Alright." Ryou said, closing his book, turning out his bedside lamp, and curling up to go to sleep under his covers.

Bakura went into the living room and flopped down on the couch. 'Hopefully, Ryou's cold only lasts a few days!' Bakura pleaded in his head. He did not want to go through the same torture he went through that night. It probably won't be if Ryou asked for orange juice and chicken noodle soup every night he was sick. Bakura has those down now. He just can't take any more requests, unless its orange juice or Chicken noodle so-

"Bakura!"

"What is it Ryou?" Bakura yelled back being cut from his deep thought about that how soon, he was really going to hate making juice and soup.

"I need you to do me one more favor!"

"Will I be cooking?"

"Yeah!"

"Is it chicken noodle soup or orange juice?"

"No."

"Then no!"

_**HeeHee, there it is! Its not the best story I've ever written, but I figured that I might as well write about one of the characters being sick while I'm sick. My cold isn't as bad as Ryou's, like I'm not coughing my lungs out. But my throat is still sore and my nose is all stuffy!**_

_**If you want to add me as a friend on Facebook *Its not my personal account, but one for like updates on my stories and things like that* just type the name 'Florence Bakura'. Or you can email me any questions or comments or requests and such like that at this email: ***____*****_


End file.
